Crawling or flying insects are considered to be pests by many people. When one of these undesirable creatures makes its presence known inside of one's home or elsewhere, it has thus far been necessary to spray the insect with an insecticide or to use a fly swatter or other object to kill the insect. The former results in a fume filled room and the latter results in the unpleasant and unsanitary condition of insect residue being left behind on the surface where the bug was killed and on the fly swatter itself as well as the need to dispose of the insect. In many instances, the use of a fly swatter will not kill the insect, requiring repeated swats or physically picking up and killing the insect. Many people have a great aversion to handling insects in this manner. Additionally, because fly swatters are used repeatedly, they become soiled and must eventually be washed off or thrown away.